1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems and, in particular, to communication systems employing code division multiple access.
2. Background of the Invention
Code division multiple access communication systems are well known in the prior art. Such systems assign codes to users according to a demand access (or floating assignment) priority or may use pre-assigned codes. In the former case, assignments of the codes may be controlled or self-selecting (autonomous) controlled assignments which tend to limit the system operating parameters. In the latter case of a multiple member network in which two or three members may be simultaneously communicating, pre-assigning of codes becomes very complex and is a limiting factor in the number of members which can be a part of the network.